extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Banu Nadir
General Information Jewish|culture = Bedouin (Arabic)|tech_group = Middle Eastern|government = Tribal Federation|capital = Madinah (384)|rank = Kingdom|tag = BNA|development = Start: 15}} is a Jewish Bedouin tribal federation located in the Medina and Mecca areas, Arabia region, Near East subcontinent, of the Asia continent; arising during the 'Roman-Parthian War' era. Emerging, gaining cores, from uncolonized native land and South Arabian in 220 the tribe borders Chalcedonian countries ( northwest), South Arabian countries ( southeast), uncolonized native land northeast and the waters of the Red Sea (Red Sea area, Arabian Sea region) southwest. , losing its cores, will be annexed by the Sunni caliphate in 622 and will never appear on the map again for the rest of the timeline. Note: Called "BanuNadir" on-file. See also: Himyar, Rome, Byzantium, Umayyad, Nabataea Decisions Eastern Technology Reform * Requirement(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative power at least 200 ** Religious group is Christian ** Administrative Technology is at least 21 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Eastern Form Arabia * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** ** Primary Culture is: *** Arabic Group *** Not Turkish ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** At Peace ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** Own core province(s): Iskandariyya (358), Qahirah (361), Halab (377), al-Quds (379), Dimashq (382), Madinah (384), Makkah (385), Adan (388), San'a (390), Al'Arid (392), Hufuf (394), Masqat (400), Nizwa (403), and Bagdad (410) * Effect(s): ** The Government Rank changes to Empire ** Gain a permanent claim on region(s): Mashriq, Egypt, and Arabia ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to Form Israel * Requirment(s): ** Is not a subject nation ** Own core province(s): Judaea (379) ** Country is Jewish ** does not exist ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Gain 100 Prestige ** Judaea (379) becomes the Capital *** Gain 2 Base Tax ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Ability to embrace Israeli Ideas and Traditions Muslim Technology Reform * Requirment(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** One of the follow must be true: *** Religious group is Muslim *** Administrative Technology at least 26 * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Muslim Banu Nadir Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +10.0% Infantry Combat Ability ** +2.00 Tolerance of Heathens * Ambition: ** +2.00 Tolerance of the True Faith * Ideas: ** Wealthy People: *** +10.0% National Tax Modifier ** Date Harvests: *** +10.0% National Manpower Modifier ** Jewish Tribe: *** Permanent Casus Belli against neighboring heathens and heretics *** +5.0% Morale of Armies ** Old Tribe: *** +2.00 Diplomatic Reputation ** Holy Land: *** +100.0% Hostile Core-Creation Cost on us ** The Torah: *** +15.0% Manpower Recovery Speed ** Fierce Resistance: *** +20.0% Fort Defense Category:Countries Category:Arabic countries Category:Jewish countries Category:Asian countries Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Roman-Parthian War Category:Near East countries Category:Bedouin countries Category:Middle Eastern (Tech) Category:Tribal Federations